April Fools
by Tear-Trax
Summary: A prank played on Shuichi leads to a prank being played on everyone but Shuichi. YukiShu Yaoi.


Hello to you. I know its not April, but I wanted to post this. I wrote it a few years back and found recently. I can't believe how crap this was when I found it. Hopefully I've made it into something readable. Anyway, hope you like.

I do not own Gravitation

--

**April Fools**

**Shuichi's POV**

I stuff my fist into my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I knew the guys were up to something. Its April fools in a couple of days. I frown. Why do they always make me the unsuspecting target? Am I that gullible? Actually, don't answer that. I smirk to myself. I'm definitely going to get them back.

Anyway, I'm standing outside of Tohma's office with K's listening device placed against the door. I borrowed it from K… well, okay I stole it. But ssh, don't tell him. Everyone's in there. Eiri, Hiro, Fujisaki, K, Sakano, and Tatsuha, all of them except Ryuichi.

I know why they left him out of it. He wouldn't have been able to help it, he would have told me. But that's good because I'll need his help. Anyway, ssh I need to listen.

"If everything goes according to plan, this will turn out awesome. I will finally be able to get him back for what he did to me last year." Hiro says.

"Right, the two actors should be here in a moment." Tohma says.

I make a hasty retreat and wait down the hall. I don't have to wait too long. Two men walk up to Tohma's office and knock on the door. When the two men are inside, I quickly take my place in front of the door and place the listening device in place and continue listening.

As soon as the two actors leave the office, I motion for them to follow me into an empty office.

--

When I get home from work that night, I bit my lip. I have to act normal, but wait. I'm not normal, so I should be able to pull this off. Closing the door behind me, I slip off my jacket and hang it up. As soon as my shoes are off, arms slip around my waist, and I find myself being pulled against a hard chest. A finger under my chin lifts my face upwards and Eiri smiles down at me, and then he kisses me.

"Did you miss me?" I ask when we break apart.

"You have no idea." He breathes against my neck, his hands caressing my ass.

"What did you do today?" I ask, nibbling his ear.

"Nothing, I just finished my novel."

I look into his eyes. He really is a good actor. If I hadn't have been eavesdropping, I would have never known. His eyes narrow slightly, so I quickly kiss him. I can't screw this up. I'm going to have so much fun. But for now, I'm going to have fun with his body.

**WARNING lemon alert**

I start by unbuttoning his shirt, revealing his beautiful muscular chest. Letting my hands roam his back as my mouth sucks on his left nipple. I can feel his body trembling and I know he won't be able to take it for much longer.

5 – 4 – 3 – 2 – 1 – He tucks his hands under my thighs and lifts me up, allowing me to wrap from legs around his waist. He carries me into our bedroom, and lies me down on the bed. He kneels at the bottom of the bed, and begins to crawl towards me. He stops halfway and opens my pants, slipping them down my legs. My cock twitches as he runs his tongue up and down my erection. I whimper in disappointment as he continues to crawl upwards.

He pulls me into a sitting position so he can pull my shirt off. Kneeling up, I manage to tackle him onto his back. Straddling his waist, I smirk while I undo his pants and slip them down his legs. After throwing them to the floor, I once again straddle his waist. Leaning over, I whisper into his ear. "I'm going to torture you until you beg for mercy." He shivers as I nibble his ear.

I take my time as I kiss his neck, making my way down his chest to suck his nipple. Then I slowly move lower and flick my tongue into his bellybutton. When I look up at him, he scowls at me. I just smile innocently. I know he can't last much longer, but he hates to beg.

I slowly make my way downwards. I make sure I don't pay any attention to his cock, except to give it a quick lick. As I move away, I hear him whimper.

"Please Shu."

I smile triumphantly, before granting his wish. I open my mouth and take his huge cock into my mouth. As I suck, his hands grab my hair and his hips buck slightly. The only warning I get is when his grip on my hair tightens and he comes into my mouth. I swallow everything his had to offer.

Sitting up slowly, I let his limp cock slide out of my mouth. Lying on top of him, I look into his eyes. He rolls us over, and I pull his shirt off of his body. He finds the tube if lube from under the pillow and unscrews the lid. Applying some of the liquid to his fingers, he begins teasing my entrance, before slipping a finger in.

"I going to fuck you so hard you're not going to be able to walk for a week." He says as he slips a second finger in.

After stretching me, he pulls his fingers out. Rubbing some lube onto his cock, he rolls me over. Placing a pillow under my stomach, he parts my legs. I relax my body as he thrusts into me. I cry out as the familiar pain/pleasure sensation shoots through my body.

He only gives me a couple of seconds before he thrusts deeply into me, making me cry out louder with each thrust. With his cock still buried inside me, he pulls me onto my hands and knees, allowing his thrusts to drive deeper into me.

His hand slips around me to grab my cock and stroke me in time with his almost frantic thrusts. I yell as I orgasm and cum into his hand. After a few more thrusts, Eiri's cum fills my ass.

He pulls out of me, allowing me to fall to the bed on my stomach. Turning on to my side, Eiri kisses me.

**Lemon end**

"Love you." I whisper.

"Love you too." He answers.

I watch him as he falls asleep. I smile, I love watching him sleep. We've been together for six years now. The first year wasn't that good. I bugged the hell out of him, and he treated me like shit. But it all fell into place. He finally admitted he loved me and life's been great. But I can't believe he agreed to go along with this joke. What they've got planned is really stupid. It's something that would scare the crap out of me.

--

**1****st**** April**

I get up earlier that usual and I'm not surprised to find him gone. His note says he's gone to meet his editor, sneaky bastard. When I'm dressed the doorbell rings. I smile as I let Ryuichi in. his disguise is perfect. His wig is red and spiky. (Think Kenichi Ito hair) Sunglasses hide his eyes and he's wearing black jeans and a red shirt, and a long black leather coat. If I hadn't have picked out the disguise I wouldn't have recognised him.

"This is going to be so much fun." Ryuichi says as he glomps me.

"I know." I look at my watch, then at the phone.

**Ring Ring**

Right on time.

"Hello." I answer, trying not to laugh.

"Shuichi, its Hiro. Listen carefully. We need your help. We're being held hostage in Tohma's office. The kidnappers want $10, 0000. We need you to Tohma's house. Write this number down. It's his safe combination."

I don't bother to write it down, why bother when it's the wrong number. Anyway, do you really think Tohma would give me his safe combination?

"Alright I've got it." I say, trying to sound as scared as possible.

"You have to be at NG at 9am exactly. Tell no one. If you do, they said they would kill us. Just make sure you bring the money."

When he hangs up the phone, I finally begin to laugh. When I get myself under control, I look at Ryuichi to see him frowning.

"What's the matter?" I ask.

"Well, I was wondering why the others left me out?"

I think it's because they knew you would tell me."

His frown turns into a snicker and he laughs.

"Think of it this way. You can get back at them for leaving you out. I can't wait to see their faces."

He nods, still chuckling.

"Okay, time to get ready."

**--**

**Yuki's POV**

"I can't wait to see his face." Hiro says.

I look at my watch. He should be here soon. We gather around the TV monitor. The security camera allows us to watch him and it also has sound so we can listen to him talk, that's if he's talking to himself. And knowing him, that's a possibility.

"There he is." Hiro says, pointing at the screen

The camera zooms in on Shuichi as he stops and stands still. He looks so scared. I'm so tempted to call this whole thing off.

"Who the hell is that?" I ask, pointing at the red head that appeared and put his arms around my Shuichi. "Turn the sound on."

"Okay Shuichi. If you're not out in five minutes I'm coming into to get you." Red head turns Shuichi around and kisses him.

"I love you Shu-chan."

"I love you too." Shuichi answers.

Shuichi turns around and walks to the lift, my bodies shaking in anger. "I'm going to kill that little bastard." I say as I clench my fist.

"Okay, but first we have to do this. Let's get into position." Hiro says, frowning.

I scowl as we all sit against the wall, with our hands behind our backs. The two actors get into position and aim their guns at us.

When this is over I'm going to beat the shit out of that pink haired baka. I put on my acting face as Shuichi enters the office. His eyes are wide and he's trembling.

"Where's the money?" The dark haired actor demands.

"I haven't got it." Shuichi answers. He turns his eyes towards Tohma. "You gave me the wrong number to your safe. And Mika wasn't home." Tears fill his eyes as he turns back to the actors.

"Well, that's too bad." The blonde actor says. He points his gun and pulls the trigger.

I jump at the sound, it sounds like a real guns. Blood erupts from Hiro's shirt and splatters everywhere.

"Hiro." Shuichi whispers as Hiro slumps forwards. "You bastard." He shouts at the actor.

I frown when his hand moves to the back of his jeans and whips out a gun. Oh shit, he points it at the actors. As I'm about to say something, a shriek comes from the hallway. The red head appears in the doorway, a gun in his hand. He looks at Shuichi and sighs.

"I thought I lost you."

Shuichi looks at him and smiles. His head snaps round as the dark haired actor points his guns at the red head. Shuichi jumps in the way as the red head raises his gun and pulls the trigger. The bullet makes Shuichi step backwards before falling to his knees, the blood already soaking the front of his shirt.

The red head catches Shuichi as he falls forwards. Me and the others are already on our feet and making our way over to Shuichi.

"Shu, you weren't supposed to get in the way." Red head says. He looks up, his face ablaze with anger. He raises his gun and shoots the two actors before we can say anything. Blood splatters everywhere as they crumple to the ground.

"No, no, no. It wasn't supposed to turn out like this." Tohma says.

I'm still too shocked to do anything, but look down at Shuichi.

"Shu-chan. Come back to me. Don't leave me. I love you." Red head says, as he starts to cry.

Hiro kneels beside Shuichi and runs his fingers through the pink hair. "We're sorry." He sobs. "It was supposed to be a joke."

"A joke." Red head snaps. "We'll I've got only one thing to say to you." He picks up Shuichi's discarded gun and pulls the trigger. I close my eyes and wait for the impact. When nothing happens I open my eyes. I look at the gun. It's one of those joke ones, where a flag shoot out. The words on the flag read: 'Gotcha'

We're all standing here stupidly as the red head starts to laugh and Shuichi opens his eyes. He smiles. "April fools." He says as he gets to his feet.

We're all snapped out of our daze as the two actors get to their feet. I notice Tohma's eyes are narrowed.

"Hey, don't blame them. It was my idea." Shuichi says as he shakes the two men by the hand and they leave. Shuichi looks back at us innocently, before laughing. "You should have seen your faces." He cackles.

I look back at the others see Sakano still passed out on the floor, Fujisaki smirking, Hiro beginning to laugh, K shaking his head, Tatshua with his eyes closed and smirking and Tohma smiling. I shake my head. I look back at the red head and wonder if that part was true. Shu smirks at me.

"Come on Eiri. Do you really think I would cheat on you?" He grabs the red head hair and pulls.

"Ryuichi." Tatshua says as he glomps his boyfriend.

"How did you know?" K asks.

Shuichi smirks and pulls a device from his pocket. "You shouldn't leave your things lying around."

"I though I lost that you little bastard." K says, taking the listening device from Shuichi.

"Serves you right for trying to play that joke on me. If I hadn't heard you guys that probably would have scarred me, seeing my best friend being shot." He says, putting on his stern face, which looks too adorable.

"I guess that was kind of stupid." Hiro says.

"Damn right that was stupid. Mine was much better." Shuichi says.

I start laughing as I take my brat into my arms. "There's always next year." I whisper into his ear.

**END**

**--**

Well, what did you think? Was it alright? Please review to let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading.


End file.
